Holding Hands
by itskidrauhl
Summary: Y cuando vio a Sakura desaparecer tras la puerta blanca, se dio cuenta que dar la mano no era tan malo como pensaba. ¡Feliz Sasusaku Month! One-shot.


**.**

**.**

_**Holding Hands.**_

_Capítulo Único._

Especial Sasusaku Month.

**.**

**.**

El ambiente era cálido, ya de por sí el hecho de que hubiese una gran aglomeración que resultaba que fuese tan efectiva. Se sentía incómoda y cansada. A pesar de que su reloj marcarse que eran las _3:12 am_—y que era la mitad de la noche— Sakura Haruno podría decir que "salir a bailar" no era algo que la satisfacía. Ella tendría que estar en su casa, tomando un café caliente mientras miraba _Grey's Anatomy_ o leía por quinta vez _Orgullo & Prejuicio. _Todo había sido por culpa de Ino, quien dos semanas atrás, le había insistido miles de veces, para que la acompañara a la _fiesta de la espuma_ quien Sasori No Akasuna era el principal creador, para Sakura, un desconocido... para Ino, el sub-capitán del equipo de _basketball_.

Sakura e Ino eran dos polos opuestos. Una era coqueta e introvertida, la otra era tímida e inteligente. Sakura no era una de esas que se especializaba en socializar con todo el colegio, pero Ino era experta en eso. Mientras Sakura le fascinaba la clase de Química, Ino se dormía en ellas. A pesar de que fueran como el agua y el aceite, ellas eran mejores amigas desde pequeñas y su amistad se había mantenido firme hasta ahora.

La chica de cabello—extraño—rosa, suspiró. Se mantenía firme en la barra, jugando con la pajilla de su bebida y los hielos en ésta. Sus tacos negros de _15 cm_ hacía que se le entumecieran los pies, acompañados de un vestido del mismo color que apretaba bien su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta los muslos no dejando mucho a la imaginación. Su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía varios mechones que tapaban su frente— la cual a la chica le disgustaban— No llevaba maquillaje alguno, a Sakura le gustaba la naturalidad por lo tanto, aunque haya batallado con Ino quien insistía en delinearla, la chica se negó. Sus pechos eran normales, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeñas pero Ino se encargaba de recordarle algo muy importante: Sakura tenía un gran trasero.

Haruno no era conocida por su autoestima alta, pero cuando ella había accedido a participar en esa gran fiesta, había dejado todo a manos de Ino, porque si fuese por ella, no usaría semejante vestido—bastante vulgar según ella— para tal acontecimiento.

_— ¿Dónde te haz metido, Ino? — pensó._

* * *

Dos muchachos bajaron de un elegante _BMW._ Uno salía refunfuñando y maldiciendo a quién sabe qué mientras que el otro trataba de calmarlo.

— Oh vamos, no será tan malo, teme— habló un rubio de camisa roja.

— Escúchame, Naruto — gruño el moreno — será la última vez que te acompaño en estas estúpidas fiestas. Maldito Sasori.

— Tienes que dejar de ser tan amargado, datte-bayo — rió Naruto — esta es la última vez, te lo prometo, nee.

— Hmp.

Ni tuvieron que decir sus nombres, pues el guardia de seguridad los conocía de memoria. Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha eran uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, ambos integrantes de equipo de _basketball _y sobre todo, mejores amigos.

— No entiendo de qué tanto te quejas, habrá lindas chicas — comentó el chico de ojos azules una vez que entraron.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. — Haz lo que quieras, iré a la barra.

A pesar de que Sasuke Uchiha pudiese usar toda su sensualidad sin ningún esfuerzo para tirarse a un par de señoritas, no lo hizo. Estaba bastante cansado, había estado estudiando toda la semana con puro esfuerzo. No era que sus calificaciones fuesen malas, pero era el cierre del segundo trimestre y como tal Uchiha su boletín de calificaciones tenía que ser impecable, un A- no estaba permitido en su vocabulario. Esperó el fin de semana con ansias, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Dormir hasta que el cuerpo se le entumezca.

— Dame un shot de tequila — dijo una vez que llego, emborracharse no estaría nada malo, era un regalo que se haría así mismo después de tanto esfuerzo, se lo merecía.

La música paró de repente y en el pequeño escenario, Sasuke divisó a Sasori tomando el micrófono.

— ¿Se han estado divirtiendo? — gritó.

La euforia se hizo escuchar.

— Bueno, ¿adivinen qué? ¡Qué empiece la verdadera diversión! ¡Espuma!

Había siete máquinas que largaban espuma, todas se habían prendido y los gritos de los adolescentes alcoholizados se hicieron escuchar.

El Uchiha gruñó. _Que molestia_. Y se tomó la tequila rápidamente.

* * *

Haruno Sakura estaba completamente nerviosa, más que antes, sus manos sudaban, la espuma comenzó a llegarle a los pies. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todo era pura espuma. Nerviosa porque Ino no aparecía—quien le había dicho que ya volvía— y más nerviosa porque le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

* * *

¿Quién diablos lo mandó a meterse ahí? ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha, por el amor de Dios! Pero un favor, era un favor y Naruto lo pagaría caro.

— Dame otro shot.

Su voz estaba ronca y comenzó a transpirar. El olor de cigarrillo se le impregnaba en la camisa y le hacía arder los ojos. También había olor a marihuana por ahí.

Volvió a gruñir, definitivamente prefería las fiesta sociales que organizaba su padre. Aunque sí, eran aburridas.

Sasuke amaba la tranquilidad, quizás era el único miembro del equipo de _basketball _que no socializaba y follaba con las mujeres a lo loco.

Sasuke era _diferente_. Pero lo que más le fastidiaba a él, es que nadie parecía notarlo.

* * *

Con las manos temblorosas, trató de abrir su bolso para sacar el inhalador. Esto no le podría estar pasando... no a ella, no ahora.

Su vista comenzó a verse borrosa, caminó dos pasos y cayó en pura espuma.

* * *

Sasuke no lo aguantaba más, definitivamente iba a irse de allí. Se paró de su asiento y se estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta...hasta que vio _rosa._

Era rosa, ¿no? El moreno entrecerró sus ojos, enfocando más y del suelo salieron dos brazos. El chico se tensó, ¡se estaba ahogando!

— Carajo — murmuró.

Corrió hacía donde había visto el _coso rosa, _llenándose de espuma y tomó las manos—suaves— de la pobre chica que se había caído.

Y todo lo que vio después... fue verde.

Él vio verde.

Ella vio negro.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente, ya recuperada de su pequeño episodio de asma pero estaba llena de espuma y con un Dios del Olimpo enfrente de ella. Sasuke parpadeó varías veces.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, Sakura se aferró a las manos de él como si la vida le dependiese.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el moreno.

Lo único que hizo la chica fue asentir.

¿Y qué quedaba por hacer? Ella debería agradecerle y él irse y no se verían más cara, ¿verdad?

Pero aunque eso era lo previsible, las manos de él seguían sosteniendo las de ella mientras no podía dejarla de ver.

— Ven...

Sasuke tiró de la mano de ella, alejándola de la espuma mientras ella se tambaleaba.

Llegaron a la barra y Sasuke se sentó al lado de ella y ordenó un vaso de sake para ambos.

— No tomo alcohol, agua está bien — dijo de repente.

— Y un vaso de agua para la señorita — dijo él.

El barman asintió.

Sasuke volvió la mirada hacía ella, quien se sonrojó por la mirada del chico en ella.

Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a que le presten tanta atención.

— ¿Cómo terminaste allá abajo? — preguntó Sasuke con diversión en sus ojos.

— Es de mala educación preguntar algo que no sea mi nombre primero.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado — ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Chica de la espuma?

Sakura río. — Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Sakura? — él estaba anonadado. Oh vamos, recordaría una chica así si fuese al instituto — ¿Vas al...?

— Sí, voy al instituto de Konoha — lo interrumpió

— ¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes? — preguntó el moreno parpadeando varias veces.

— Aquí tienen — el barman apareció con sus pedidos y Sasuke asintió.

— Digamos que... — Sakura no quería arruinarlo, era la primera vez que alguien tan hermoso se le acercaba—a pesar de que tuvo propuestas indecorosas a lo largo de la noche— nadie le había regalado esa sonrisa que era ¿sincera? sí, debía ser eso — No me gusta llamar la atención...

Sasuke sonrió— Si caes a la espuma de ese modo, creo que no lograrás ese cometido. ¿No estás en el equipo de porristas?

El Uchiha no iba a decírselo, pero ella era completamente sensual...

Sakura hizo un gesto de disgusto— ¿En el equipo de idiotas? No gracias.

Sasuke río sonoramente. — Definitivamente, eres especial...

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacía su vaso de agua. — Yo tampoco te he visto... y no me haz dicho tu nombre.

El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido, ¿no conocía a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Era una broma?

— Soy Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura hizo una mueca, tratando de recordar si lo había visto de algún lado.

Luego recordó una charla que tuvo con Ino al principio de año.

_— Por Dios, frentuda. Están todos tan buenos, Sasuke sigue estando tan bueno que-_

_Al ver que su mejor amiga seguía leyendo su libro, Ino rechistó. — ¡Sakura te estoy hablando!_

Sakura río. — Mi mejor amiga piensa que estás bueno.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, divertido — Gracias por hacérmelo saber...

— Pero a pesar de eso, no, Sasuke Uchiha, no te conozco. Espero que eso no hiera tu orgullo — dijo y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

El Uchiha carcajeó — ¿No conoces al equipo de _basketball? — _Sakura negó.

Definitivamente, Sasuke Uchiha estaba anonadado, no conocía a ninguna chica que no lo conociese y no hubiera saltado a sus brazos para tener una gran noche de sexo con él. Pero se encontraba con una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes con una vestido sensual que iba a su mismo instituto y no lo conocía. Aunque ella... ¿pudiese estar fingiendo? No, no lo creía. Sasuke pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos de ella cuando hablaba.

— Vaya... Sakura Haruno... me tienes impactado.

Sakura no supo como pero todo alrededor había desaparecido. Sasuke se perdió en los ojos jade de ella. Sakura supo que jamás había visto unos ojos ónices tan hermosos como los de él.

Sakura carraspeó. — Cuéntame de ti, Sasuke.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

5:58 am.

— Es un idiota...

Sasuke despotricaba contra su hermano mayor ante la mirada atenta de Sakura. Ya habían hablado de las cosas que les disgustaba a ambos, las cosas que les gustaba, sus bandas favoritas, sus comidas favoritas. Rieron y bebieron—él por su parte— toda la noche. Sasuke jamás había estado tan cómodo en una conversación como lo tenía con ella.

— Ojala tuviese una hermana mayor para saber lo que se siente.

Sasuke gruñó — Sería siempre el centro de atención, el favorito. Es un asco.

Sakura río. — ¿Le tienes envidia?

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido — ¿Al maldito de Itachi? ¡Claro que no!

Ella suspiro. — ¿No piensas que por esas casualidades, a tu hermano, no le gusta ser el favorito... el centro de atención?

El Uchiha la miró atentamente, procesando la información. Diablos, podía que tenga razón y una de las cosas que odiaba Sasuke era darle la razón a otros.

— Puede ser. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Y le dio un sorbo a su botella de sake.

— Medicina, mi mamá fue médico... entonces, quiero seguir su carrera.

Sasuke la miró atentamente. — ¿Lo haces porque te gusta o te sientes presionada porque es lo que solía hacer tu mamá?

La pregunta la dejó a Sakura descolocada. En parte a ella le gustaba la medicina, le gustaba salvar vidas, pero en otra parte también se acordaba que eso era a lo que su madre le encantaba.

— Las dos cosas.

Sakura miró el reloj que se encontraba atrás del barman y abrió los ojos impresionada. — ¡Por Dios! ¡Es tardísimo! Debo buscar a Ino, debo irme.

— ¿Ya? No te vayas aún, Haruno. Tu amiga debe estar en una orgía mientras tú te apuras en ir a buscarla.

Ella carcajeó. — ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente seguro, por cierto... ¿cuáles eran tus libros favoritos? Los he olvidado.

Sakura suspiró y comenzó a nombrarlos. — Orgullo & Prejuicio, Hush-Hush, El diario de Ana Fr-

No pudo continuar cuando sintió los tibios labios del chico contra los de ella, aprisionándola. Parpadeó sorprendida, para segundos después corresponderlo. Él colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más, más y más a él. Los brazos de ella comenzaron a acariciar los cabellos de él, en especial la nuca.

Segundos después, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente.

— Esto no debía pasar — dijo Sasuke juntando su frente con la de ella — Primero debería pedirte tu número, invitarte a salir, ir a un_ restaurant_ caro, y luego cuando te llevo a tu casa, besarte apasionadamente. Hemos salteado todos esos pasos, como ya ves. Creo que soy una decepción al lado de tus héroes literarios. Lo siento Saku-

Fue interrumpido cuando la lengua de ella corrompió su boca y Sasuke no dudó ni dos segundos en seguir el ritmo. Sus lenguas batallaban en una desesperada guerra.

— Vaya, vaya. Pensando que mi mejor amigo estaba como un marginado poniéndose borracho, pero no, está besando a Sakura-chan.

Ambos se separaron al escuchar la voz de cierto rubio que Sakura conocía muy bien.

— ¡Naruto! — exclamó sorprendida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — ¿Se conocen?

— ¡Estás besando a mi prima, maldito teme! — gritó el rubio con falso enojo. El Uchiha rodó los ojos. — ¡Y tú, Sakura-chan! ¡Espera a que le diga al tío Dan sobre es-...!

Sakura le propinó un sopetón en la cabeza al chico de ojos azules mientras Sasuke sonría con satisfacción.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¿A menos que quieras que le diga a la tía Kushina de las evaluaciones de Química que haz quemado?

La cara de Naruto era todo un poema. — ¡No, no, era una broma Sakura-chan!

La chica suspiró. — En fin, me voy a buscar a Ino, debemos irnos.

— ¿Hablas de Yamanaka Ino? — preguntó Naruto de repente.

— ¿¡Qué sucede con ella!?

El miedo a Sakura le comenzó a corromper.

— La vi irse a casa con un chico, tenía pinta de muerto...

— ¿Hablas de Sai? — cuestionó con sorpresa.

— No sé como se llamaba, solo te cuento lo que vi...

— ¡Maldita cerda! ¡Me ha dejado sola!

— Puedo llevarte a casa — sugirió el Uchiha.

Naruto los miró. Definitivamente no era una buena idea.

* * *

Un BMW se estacionó en la residencia Haruno, una casa pequeña y acogedora por lo que Sasuke logró ver.

— En fin... ya estamos aquí — habló el moreno de repente.

El silencio comenzó a ser incómodo.

Sasuke la miró.

Sakura lo miró.

Y en menos de cinco segundos no dudaron en volver a unir sus labios y sus lenguas en un beso desesperado.

El celular de la pelirrosa comenzó a vibrar, Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que la chica amagaba en cortar el beso.

Le arrebató el teléfono de las manos

— ¿Quién?

— _¿Sakura? ¡No eres mi amiga! _

_— _¿Acaso eres Yamanaka?

— _¡Sí! ¿¡Quién diablos eres!?_

_—_ Uchiha Sasuke, y déjame decirte que es de mala educación interrumpir besos. Adiós.

— _Pe-_

Sasuke cortó la llamada ante la mirada sorprendida de Sakura.

_— _No tendrías que haber hecho eso, va a matarme con sus preguntas.

— Al carajo, ¿En qué estábamos?

El Uchiha la tomó del rostro, devorándole la boca con urgencia, como si la vida dependiera de ello. Ella trataba de seguirle el ritmo pero el chico era completamente dominante. Y además el chico se lo había dicho.

_— Soy el que domina en una relación._

Recordó la charla de unas dos horas atrás.

El oxígeno comenzó a faltar, y el moreno se separó. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitado de ambos.

_— _Gra-gracias por traerme _—_ dijo la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y abriendo la puerta.

— Aguarda.

Sasuke se bajó rápidamente del auto, abriendo la puerta del asiento copiloto antes de que ella lo haga.

Sakura río — ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— ¿Eso no es lo que Mr. Darcy haría? — preguntó confundido.

— Supongo que sí, ahora debes tomarme de la mano y ayudarme a bajar.

El Uchiha asintió con un brillo de diversión en los ojos mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

Sakura salió cuidadosamente del lujoso auto mientras una sonrisa coronaba su rostro.

— Muchas gracias, Mr. Uchiha.

— De nada, Mrs. Haruno.

Ambos carcajearon al unísono.

— En fin, ya... debo irme.

— Claro.

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada, sus manos seguían unidas y seguían mirándose a los ojos.

_Uchiha, suéltala de la mano._

_Sakura, no seas estúpida, suéltalo shannaro._

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo a ella y le dio un beso corto y tosco en los labios, sorprendiéndola una vez más.

— Nos vemos el lunes.

— Sí, seguro.

Ambos cortaron el contacto y se fueron cada uno por su camino. Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, se dio la vuelta y vio que Sasuke seguía mirándola desde el auto.

— Adiós.

— Adiós.

Cuando Sasuke entró al auto, y vio a Sakura desaparecer tras la puerta blanca, se dio cuenta que dar la mano no era tan malo como pensaba.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Mmm... quise contribuir con el SSM, así que acá está esta loca idea mía, espero no haber cometido OCC.

El prompt era "Holding Hands" así badam tsss.

Espero que les haya gustado, jané.

Misa. xox.


End file.
